


Absurdity

by linafilin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 22:05:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7701511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linafilin/pseuds/linafilin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Говоря о нелепости всей ситуации, Шерлок не может сказать, что кажется ему более нелепым: то, что он стоит на чёртовом аэродроме, готовясь отправиться на миссию, которая определённо убьёт его в ближайшие полгода, и не может сказать то, что он так давно чувствует; или то, что Джон, который знает его лучше всех на свете, так ничего и не понял.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absurdity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arina_Enko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arina_Enko/gifts).



> Я не знаю, как это всё получилось. Это и правда может быть нелепым.
> 
> Я не хэйтер Мэри, предупреждаю сразу. Она потрясающий женский персонаж.  
> Поэтому Мэри у меня здесь именно такая: понимающая, пытающаяся сохранить остатки гордости и... ну, не совсем раскаивающаяся, но, по крайней мере, сожалеющая.
> 
> Плюс огромное спасибо Аманде Эббингтон за этот шикарный ответ: https://goo.gl/259gRR
> 
> Я всё ещё в состоянии нестояния после тизера, поэтому лучше со мной на эту тему не говорить - можно нарваться на неадекватный поток эндорфинов, дофаминов и серотонинов. Я серьёзно. Всё плохо.
> 
> Конструктивная критика приветствуется, я рада любым советам и открыта для новых идей.

  
Говоря о нелепости всей ситуации, Шерлок не может сказать, что кажется ему более нелепым: то, что он стоит на чёртовом аэродроме, готовясь отправиться на миссию, которая определённо убьёт его в ближайшие полгода, и не может сказать то, что он _так давно чувствует_ ; или то, что Джон, который знает его лучше всех на свете, так ничего и не понял.  
  
Джон протягивает ему руку — маленькую крепкую руку хирурга, ту самую, которая поддерживала Шерлока за плечо, когда он уставал, что латала его раны, когда он подставлялся, что могла — Шерлок знал — твёрдо держать оружие и обнимать так же крепко.  
  
Шерлок пытается взять себя в руки и ответить на рукопожатие так же твёрдо и уверенно — будто он точно уверен, что вернётся, будто он не лжёт сейчас Джону во второй раз, ничего не рассказывая о смерти, которая его ждёт — на этот раз настоящей.  
  
Они смеются как мальчишки, они улыбаются друг другу, и Шерлок внезапно замечает в Джоне кое-что.  
  
Он понимает, что Джон _знает_.  
  
Шерлока на мгновение охватывает замешательство: что именно знает Джон? Он знает, что Шерлок умрёт через полгода? Или что Шерлок сейчас бахвалится и говорит всякие глупости вроде _«Шерлок — это женское имя»_ вместо того, чтобы рассказать кое-что важное? Или Джон _уже_ знает, что Шерлок не говорит, но так хочет сказать?  
  
Шерлок пытается применить дедукцию, он пытается прочитать Джона, но у него так много вариантов и совсем нет времени. И всё, чего ему сейчас хочется — это вернуться назад, назад на этот чёртов год, и _успеть_. Найти Джона на день раньше. Не тогда, когда он делает предложение той, что позже прострелила его нижнюю полую вену*. Той, что едва не убила его.  
  
И хотя Шерлок не склонен к самокопаниям и излишним обидам, он понимает, что простить Мэри так и не смог.  
  
Но это всё было только ради Джона, ради его счастья, ради его семьи и ещё не родившейся дочери.  
  
Шерлоку кажется, что ему сейчас терять уже нечего, но он знает, что не может нарушить душевное спокойствие Джона, не может разрушить его брак.  
  
И хотя он подозревает, что-то, что сидит горечью у него на корне языка и рвётся наружу, может как спасти его, так и обрушить в чёртову бездну, он всё же не решается рискнуть.  
  
Он знает, что Мэри стоит позади него вместе с Майкрофтом и они наблюдают. Он знает, что не имеет права даже на малое, хотя с каждой новой секундой Джон выглядит так, будто едва сдерживает слёзы.  
  
Шерлоку хочется и не хочется в это верить.  
  
Доказательства налицо: Джон постоянно отворачивается и опускает взгляд вниз, а ещё он ёрничает и говорит: _«Нет уж, мы не будем называть дочь в твою честь»_. Возможно, это подсказка.  
  
Возможно, Джон и не догадывается, что Шерлок совершает осознанное самоубийство с лёгкой руки своего брата.  
  
Возможно, то, что сидит внутри Шерлока и медленно плавит его внутренности — и это вовсе не метафора, Шерлок, кажется, может ощутить эти лижущие языки пламени внутри — возможно, это взаимно.  
  
_Ему больно._  
  
И ему хочется поверить.  
  
Шерлок хочет обнять Джона напоследок, хочется притянуть к себе это маленькое уютное тело военного врача и уткнуться подбородком ему в макушку.  
  
Но он знает, что сделать этого он не может.  
  
Потому что уже не сможет отпустить. Потому что, скорее всего, его самоконтроль ему откажет, и он не успеет вовремя остановиться.  
  
_Он боится, что может заплакать._  
  
Есть вещи, которые Шерлок никогда не хочет больше повторять.  
  
Он не хочет больше верить в сказки Майкрофта. Та самая, старая и прекрасная, та, что про восточный ветер — она больше не пугает его.  
  
Он не хочет пытаться быть совершенством. Он не может, да и больше ему не будет ради кого это делать.  
  
Он не хочет убеждать себя, что ему нравится Мэри. Эта мысль приносит ему облегчённое удовольствие, и он почти улыбается.  
  
Он не хочет, чтобы игра продолжалась. Больше нет. Если Джона не будет рядом, ему не нужна никакая игра.  
  
И последнее. Самое тайное и нелепое, а ещё глупое и ужасно несвоевременное.  
  
_Шерлок Холмс больше не хочет притворяться, что не влюблён в Джона Ватсона._  
  
Эта мысль пугает и приносит неожиданное облегчение.  
  
Шерлок мягко улыбается и смотрит на Джона в последний раз.  
  
И ему кажется, что Джон точно понимает.  
  
На этот раз он уверен в этом.  
  
_Джон Ватсон всё знает._  
  
Ему спокойно.  
  
Потому что Джон смотрит понимающе, согласно, потом он моргает — и будто с его синих глаз кто-то сдёрнул пелену.  
  
И Шерлок _видит_.  
  
О, он это видит, и в его животе всё сворачивается в тугой узел — Шерлок не одинок в своём горе, не один он баюкает это нелепое, глупое чувство, не у одного него внутри выжженная пустошь.  
  
Шерлок медленно моргает и отступает на шаг назад.  
  
_Теперь ему больно по-настоящему._  
  
Теперь он, кажется, думает, что это даже хуже, чем когда Мэри выстрелила ему почти в самое сердце — потому что метафорическая пуля настигла его сердце именно сейчас, и оно кровоточит и болит, оно захлёбывается болью и тихонько подвывает от невыносимости.  
  
Шерлок натягивает на руку перчатку и поднимается по трапу в маленький частный самолёт. Он видит сквозь толстое стекло иллюминатора, что Мэри и Джон стоят вместе, что они держатся за руки, а Джон выглядит так, как в их первую встречу — только даже ещё старее.  
  
Он выглядит так, будто от него отчаянно ускользает смысл его жизни, и он ничего не может с этим поделать.  
  
Это нелепо — то, как неотрывно Шерлок продолжает смотреть в иллюминатор, хотя они давно уже покинули аэродром и летят где-то высоко в небе, постепенно набирая высоту.  
  
Шерлок сидит неподвижно и думает о том, что он опоздал.  
  
Что ему и правда нужно было вернуться раньше, тогда, год назад.  
  
И это единственное, о чём он может сожалеть, единственное, что кажется ему таким нелепым, что, кажется, он вот-вот заплачет, совсем как тогда, когда спасал Джона, стоя на крыше Бартса, готовясь отправиться в короткий прыжок — и самое длинное путешествие в своей жизни.  
  
На этот раз нет никакого прыжка.  
  
Есть только долгий перелёт и путешествие, у которого не будет счастливого возвращения домой.  
  
Не будет больше Джона, никогда, и Шерлок боится, что забудет, как Джон выглядит, этот глупый нелепый гений и впрямь боится этого, будто не знает, что забыть Джона Ватсона он не сможет никогда.  
  
Его загорелая кожа призраком ощущается на кончиках пальцев, его короткие волосы помнятся такими мягкими, а улыбка…  
  
Что ж.  
  
Возможно, это то, о чём ещё Шерлок будет жалеть.  
  
Он бы хотел попробовать улыбку Джона на вкус.  
  
Хотел бы провести языком по изгибу нижней губы, хотел бы почувствовать, какая на вкус верхняя.  
  
У Джона Ватсона очаровательная улыбка.  
  
Шерлок точно знает, потому что он улыбается в ответ на улыбку Джона непроизвольно, он не может иначе.  
  
Кажется, сейчас у него не будет больше повода улыбнуться.  
  
Потому что Джона рядом нет.  
  
Его нет рядом уже три минуты семнадцать секунд, а Шерлоку кажется, что его сердце отсчитало ударами вечность.  
  
Отсутствие Джона осязаемо.  
  
Оно вязкое, больное, прогорклое, оно липнет к коже и покрывает её воздухонепроницаемой плёнкой.  
  
Шерлок задыхается.  
  
_А потом Майкрофт._  
  
Он звонит и возвращает Шерлока домой спустя четыре минуты.  
  
Шерлок знает, что у него есть ещё четыре минуты, прежде чем шасси коснутся асфальта взлётно-посадочной полосы, четыре минуты, прежде чем опустят трап, четыре минуты — и он увидит Джона.  
  
_И Мэри._  
  
Шерлок не знает, что ему делать и как себя вести после всех тех непроизвольных и неозвученных признаний, но он знает только одно: ему плевать на Мэри, плевать на ребёнка, плевать на то, что последствия могут быть ужасными.  
  
Даже на Майкрофта плевать.  
  
И он не хочет думать о возвращении Мориарти, потому что для этого ещё будет время — когда-нибудь вечером, когда он будет сидеть в кресле у камина, когда он окажется в темноте своей спальни, страдая от бессонницы.  
  
Сейчас важен только Джон.  
  
Шерлок до нелепости сужает свою вселенную до одного человека, и он точно знает, что этот человек желает того же, что Джон Ватсон не отвергнет его.  
  
Шерлок боится лишь одного — что Джон решит, что это нужно скрыть.  
  
Он думает об этом и позволяет страху сковать себя ещё на две минуты, потом он стоическим усилием воли выдыхает и решает: будь что будет.  
  
У него есть план, нелепый, конечно же, но ведь Шерлок не знаток в отношениях и любого рода социальных взаимодействиях.  
  
Он просто сделает то, что хочет, и предоставит Джону выбор: принять или оттолкнуть.  
  
Самолёт больше не в воздухе, он мчится по полосе, постепенно замедляясь, а сердце Шерлока наоборот — оно бьётся быстро, ускоряясь с каждой секундой всё больше.  
  
Он вскакивает со своего места, отцепив ремень безопасности, как только самолёт останавливается, он натягивает пальто, цепляет шарф на шею (синий, такой же тёмный, что и оттенок глаз Джона) и нетерпеливо топчется на месте — ждёт, когда опустят трап.  
  
Наконец, трап опущен, едва он касается земли, как Шерлок срывается с места, сбегает по ступенькам и выискивает глазами Джона. Он здесь, он стоит прямо рядом с трапом, слегка расставив руки; Мэри позади него, глядит с понимающей и усталой немного усмешкой, Майкрофта не видно.  
  
Шерлок подбегает к Джону и застывает неуверенно рядом, будто боится преодолеть последний барьер — и это правда, он чувствует внезапную неуверенность в каждом действии, и собственная горячность кажется вдруг неуместной.  
  
Но Джон — _о, прекрасный и добрый Джон_  — он преодолевает последние дюймы, хватает Шерлока за лацканы расстёгнутого пальто и прижимает к себе, повторяя:  
  
— Боже мой. Боже. Шерлок. Боже мой. Никогда больше. Никогда, слышишь? Никогда. Не смей бросать меня.  
  
Шерлок знает, что Мэри смотрит и ждёт, она всё слышит, и ему становится неловко.  
  
Он хочет уже отступить на шаг назад и сделать что-то показательно платоническое: похлопать Джона по плечу, приобнять за плечи, успокаивающе пожать руку, но он не успевает даже решиться на это всё.  
  
Потому что.  
  
Боже.  
  
Потому что Джон.  
  
Потрясающий, хороший самый, восхитительный Джон прижимается к Шерлоку ещё плотнее, поднимает взгляд подозрительно покрасневших блестящих глаз, которые светятся облегчением, а потом аккуратно, не размыкая губ, целует Шерлока.  
  
Шерлок застывает.  
  
Неостановимый механизм его гениального мозга со скрежетом и грохотом тормозящего бронепоезда замирает, шестерёнки больше не трутся пазами друг о друга, и в голове у гения поселяется благословенная тишина.  
  
Он не пытается анализировать, лишь неумело отвечает Джону, потому что, ну, честное слово, Шерлок совсем не мастер в поцелуях, и то, что было между ним и Джанин — одна сплошная нелепая ложь.  
  
Джон осторожно размыкает губы, и Шерлок потрясённо выдыхает, тёплый язык Джона проводит по нижней губе Шерлока, и тот пытается не задохнуться от нахлынувших ощущений.  
  
Губы Джона внезапно вздрагивают, и Шерлок не знает, что не так, он отстраняется и видит, что Джон улыбается, хотя его глаза грустные и полны… нет, не сожалений, но чего-то уставшего и измученного.  
  
Мэри подходит к ним и произносит следующее:  
  
— Джон, я полагаю, что сегодня ты не придёшь домой, верно? Я жду тебя завтра. Мы решим вопрос развода и… поговорим о разделении опеки. Хорошо?  
  
Она протягивает руку и проводит кончиками пальцев по воротнику куртки Джона.  
  
Джон кивает и сжимает в пальцах ладонь Шерлока, другая рука опущена вниз и сжата в кулак.  
  
— Спасибо тебе, — говорит внезапно Шерлок. — За понимание.  
  
— Это не понимание, — качает головой Мэри. — Я просто ухожу прежде, чем это станет унизительно.  
  
— Всё равно спасибо, — говорит Джон. — Ты заслуживаешь лучшего.  
  
— Я знаю, — кивает Мэри. — Но… Мы ведь ещё увидимся? Я имею в виду, после всего этого. После развода и прочего. Мы ведь повязаны. И вроде бы как неплохо сработались.  
  
Джон вопросительно смотрит на Шерлока, словно предоставляя решить ему, словно отдавая ему все права на то, кто будет судить.  
  
Шерлок кивает.  
  
— Увидимся.  
  
— Я желаю тебе счастья, Мэри Морстен, — говорит Джон.  
  
Шерлок наклоняется и касается легко губами виска Джона.  
  
— Спасибо, — говорит Мэри и неловко откашливается. — До завтра, Джон.  
  
— До завтра. Я позвоню, — кивает Джон, и Мэри садится в машину, любезно подогнанную по приказу Майкрофта.  
  
Майкрофт бесшумно появляется рядом с Шерлоком и Джоном, на его губах — понимающая улыбка.  
  
— Бейкер-стрит, 221b, я полагаю? — спрашивает он.  
  
— Верно, — отвечает Джон и плотнее прижимается к Шерлоку.  
  
Он высвобождает свою руку из крепкой хватки Шерлока, но только для того, чтобы обнять его за талию.  
  
— Мы возвращаемся домой, Шерлок. Мы _наконец-то_ возвращаемся домой.  
*

***

  
Дорога домой кажется бесконечно долгой, и Джон находится в состоянии лёгкого шока, потому что он не ожидал всего этого, потому что он только что собственными руками разрушил свой и без того хрупкий брак, но это всё перекрывается одним чувством, таким сильным, таким настоящим — единственным настоящим, что осталось на развалинах его жизни — и в этом чувстве всё: рука Шерлока в его руке — их сплетённые пальцы, запах Шерлока, пробирающийся ему под кожу и заполняющий всё жизненное пространство, его сердце, которое заходится от нежности и преданности, с которыми Шерлок смотрит на него неотрывно, не моргая практически, и Джон знает, что этот взгляд Шерлока — прямое отражение его взгляда.

Это чувство накрывает с головой, и Джон понимает, что не может ни о чём жалеть.

Ведь как можно?

— Джон, — тихо зовёт Шерлок, и Джон сосредотачивается на звуке его голоса.

— Что такое, Шерлок? — спрашивает Джон, ободряюще сжимая длинные тонкие пальцы детектива.

— Когда мы приедем домой… — тянет Шерлок неуверенно, и у Джона буквально сжимается сердце.

— Когда мы приедем домой, сначала мы пойдём в спальню, хорошо? Мы ждали так долго и так невыносимо, мы займёмся любовью, и я наконец смогу прикоснуться к тебе так, как я давно хочу, и я буду видеть твои глаза — твои потрясающие глаза, ты вообще представляешь, насколько они прекрасны и необычны? Всё в тебе потрясающее, Шерлок, ты весь — от макушки до пят — ты потрясающий, великолепный, невероятно красивый, и я весь твой, понимаешь? Я хочу, чтобы ты был во мне, надо мной и на мне, потому что это то, что нам сейчас нужно, Шерлок, _мне_ нужно, чтобы ты понял: я никуда не уйду, даже не думай, я буду рядом с тобой всегда, я буду _твоим_.

Шерлок издаёт невнятный звук и непроизвольно тянется к Джону, он обхватывает ладонями его лицо и, поглаживая пальцами нежную кожу за ушами, целует Джона.

Джон плавится.

Джону тепло, Джону хочется больше, и он тихо матерится про себя, потому что они всё ещё не приехали, а у него совершенно нет сил терпеть, и он размыкает губы и проскальзывает языком в рот Шерлока, легко проводя по кромке зубов.

Шерлок полузадушено стонет, его ладони соскальзывают на плечи Джона, и он цепляется судорожно пальцами за его воротник.

Машина резко тормозит, и они быстро выскакивают из неё, и Шерлок успевает язвительно крикнуть: «Передавайте привет Майкрофту!», прежде чем Джон откроет дверь.

Джон заходит в холл, и пытается вспомнить, когда он был здесь в последний раз.

Не так уж и давно, если быть честным.

После ранения Шерлока он временно переехал сюда, чтобы ухаживать за ним, что, в общем-то, было также единственным возможным способом пережить предательство Мэри.

Джон и сам не знал, смог ли он простить её. Он знал, что она носит под сердцем его дочь, он знал, что Мэри действительно сожалеет.

Вот только Шерлок чуть не погиб, и он понял тогда, что ничто, совсем ничто на свете не может быть выше того, что он чувствует, того, что его место вовсе не в той квартире, где он жил последние два года, а здесь, рядом с Шерлоком, в этой квартире 221b по Бейкер-стрит.

Шерлок заходит вслед за Джоном и неуверенно застывает на месте.

Джон поворачивается к нему, снимает его пальто и просит разуться, Джон стаскивает с себя куртку и сбрасывает ботинки, и они поднимаются по семнадцати ступеням наверх в гостиную.

Джон не уверен в том, что ему хочется сделать сейчас, поэтому он утаскивает Шерлока за собой, Шерлок садится в своё кресло, но тут же дёргает Джона на себя, усаживая его боком себе на колени.

— Просто чтобы ты знал, — решает прояснить ситуацию Джон. — Завтра мы с Мэри подаём на развод, но я в любом случае буду участвовать в жизни своей дочери, потому что малышка не виновата в том, что её родители — самые большие идиоты на свете, особенно её слепец-отец.

— Конечно, Джон, — фыркает Шерлок и тычется носом в уязвимую шею Ватсона. — Это даже не обсуждается, ты отец, ты должен иметь доступ к дочери, ты имеешь полное право воспитывать её.

— Я не закончил, — мягко говорит Джон и жмурится от удовольствия — Шерлок прижимается губами к его виску, и отчего-то Джону кажется, что глаза у Шерлока закрыты, а на лице — облегчённая улыбка, он, кажется, может почувствовать её своей собственной кожей. — Да, несмотря на то, что у меня дочь от Мэри, несмотря на то, что мы явно будем с ней пересекаться и в будущем, я хочу, чтобы ты знал: ты всегда будешь моей главной и самой чистой любовью.

Шерлок потрясённо выдыхает и застывает, он не знает, как ему нужно реагировать, но Джон продолжает, ободряюще поцеловав его перед этим в щёку:

— Несносный, ты заполнил всё вокруг меня, и я не хочу никого на свете, кроме тебя, только тебя. Я люблю тебя, Шерлок, слышишь, я никого так сильно не любил, как тебя.

Шерлок всерьёз боится, что с ним случится гипервентиляция, потому что эти слова, что Джон сказал ему, они совсем не кажутся реальными, настоящими, потому что он не мог даже мечтать о подобном, а потому он придвигается ближе к Джону и требовательно целует его в губы, и Джон, будто понимая, что именно это ему и нужно, будто это то, что нужно и самому Джону, отвечает со всей горячностью, на которую только способен, со всей страстностью, которая горит в нём, больше не выжигая дотла, но согревая невыносимым теплом, распаляя всё больше, и ему думается, что его сердце может не выдержать такой вселенской, необъятной, всепоглощающей любви.

Они целуются яростно, и Джон чувствует бедром, как твердеет член Шерлока, и он, кажется, вот-вот задохнётся, потому что это потрясающе, потому что это взаимно, и Шерлок накрывает ладонью вздыбленную ширинку на Джоновых джинсах, легонько потирая.

Джон тихо стонет и сползает вниз, садится рядом с креслом на колени, стягивает резко с Шерлока брюки и боксёры, обхватывает ладонью его твёрдый член и легонько целует головку, скользкую и блестящую от выделений.

Шерлок перестаёт дышать на несколько мгновений, пока Джон приноравливается и пытается найти нужный ритм, он лижет, целует и посасывает, а Шерлок издаёт негромкие стоны и чувствует, как у него сбивается дыхание.

Джон помогает себе левой рукой, а правую протягивает чуть дальше и поглаживает мошонку, Джон чувствует, как его член болезненно упирается в ширинку, и останавливается на мгновение, чтобы дать им передышку.

Шерлок протестующе стонет, и Джон пытается напомнить себе, что для него это всё ново, что Шерлок всегда был только его, что он таким есть и таким останется.

Он продолжает сосать, втягивая иногда щёки и не забывая нежно перебирать яички, потом берёт так глубоко, как только может, замирает на мгновение и потирает чувствительное место сразу за ними.

Шерлок исступлённо стонет и, кажется, вот-вот кончит, но Джон отстраняется, поднимается с колен и наклоняется к Шерлоку, чтобы поцеловать его.

Шерлок чувствует, как его переполняет тысяча эмоций, которая сосредотачивается в одном-единственном чувстве — и он понимает, что не может не сказать, потому что это то, что рвётся наружу вот уже четыре года, четыре чёртовых года молчания, два из которых он пробыл чёрт знает где, и это нелепо, как сильно он хочет произнести самую банальную вещь на свете:

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит он, и буквально чувствует, как Джона затапливает мягким светом, и Джон ещё раз мягко, целомудренно практически целует его в губы и говорит:

— Я знаю.

И ему больше ничего не нужно.

Шерлок исступлённо стаскивает с себя пиджак и путается в пуговицах рубашки, пока Джон снимает свитер и расстёгивает джинсы.

Они стаскивают с себя носки, и вот — обнажённые, возбуждённые, влюблённые, как мальчишки, они, спотыкаясь и чуть не падая, хихикая непозволительно, уверенно идут в спальню Шерлока, потому что она ближе, потому что в спальне Джона пусто, потому что он там не живёт вот уже несколько недель.

Они падают на кровать прямо поверх покрывала, они целуются и трутся друг о друга, и Джон протягивает руку, чтобы открыть ящик тумбочки и вытащить оттуда смазку.

Он протягивает бутылочку Шерлоку, ложится на кровать и говорит:

— Пожалуйста.

Шерлок, растрёпанный, изумлённый, садится на пятки и осторожно кивает, нажимает на дозатор и выдавливает на пальцы смазку, греет её между пальцев, а потом пододвигается ближе к Джону.

Джон, затаив дыхание, ждёт, раздвинув ноги, чтоб открыть Шерлоку лучший доступ.

Шерлок протягивает правую руку и накрывает член Джона, мягко поглаживая его, а пальцами левой руки легко касается сжатого колечка мышц.

— Расслабься, — шепчет Шерлок, подаётся чуть выше и целует Джона в лоб, проводя правой рукой по груди, опускаясь ниже по рёбрам, потом легко целует напрягшийся живот. — Я буду осторожен, Джон, я обещаю.

Шерлок аккуратно проталкивает средний палец сначала на одну фалангу, внимательно следя за реакцией Джона, потом, не заметив никакого дискомфорта, движется дальше, оглаживая нежные стеночки, и Джон тихо стонет.

Шерлок вынимает палец, но только для того, чтобы вставить уже второй, Джон напрягается, но Шерлок аккуратен и очень осторожен, так что Джон снова откидывается на подушки и тихо шепчет:

— Ещё.

Шерлок проталкивает пальцы чуть дальше и находит простату, он легко проводит по ней, высекая громкие стоны у Джона, и тот, кажется, совсем не может говорить.

Шерлок старательно растягивает Джона, и тот начинает насаживаться на его пальцы, по-видимому, совсем не чувствуя боли.

Шерлок вынимает пальцы и подтягивает Джона ближе к себе, он входит в него медленно, давая привыкнуть, и Джон выгибается дугой, хватаясь за покрывало, сгребая плотную ткань в кулаки.

Шерлок замирает и даёт Джону привыкнуть, и Джон тихонечко стонет, потому что этого всего — Шерлок в нём, на нём и у него под кожей, Шерлок любит его, и Джон любит в ответ, а ведь всего каких-то три часа назад они думали, что расстанутся навсегда, что он потеряет Шерлока, — всего этого так много и мало одновременно, и он хочет больше, и Шерлок даёт ему это, он начинает двигаться, не забывая нежно водить рукой по члену Джона, и тот, кажется, совсем потерялся в ощущениях.

Шерлок движется медленно, заполняя Джона без остатка, и тот задыхается от такой нежной любви.

Потом Шерлок, кажется, начинает терять контроль; он ускоряется и частит, но это именно то, что нужно Джону — быстрее, жёстче, горячее.

Оргазм накрывает их с разницей в несколько секунд, Джона чуть раньше, чем Шерлока, и он такой сильный, такой вышибающий дух, и Джон весь тонет в белом шуме, не чувствуя, как сверху на него обессиленно падает Шерлок.

Джон медленно приходит в себя и понимает, что мягкий член Шерлока всё ещё внутри него, они не позаботились о презервативах, но ему плевать, потому что это именно то, что _нужно_.

Он целует Шерлока в мокрый висок, кудрявые пряди его волос прилипли ко лбу, он выглядит абсолютно потрясённым, но одновременно таким счастливым и прекрасным, что Джон понимает: это его жизнь. Шерлок его жизнь, и он наконец-то вернулся домой.

И они оба счастливы до невозможной нелепости.  


**Author's Note:**

> * Нижняя полая вена (лат. vena cava inferior) — большая вена, открывающаяся в правое предсердие и собирающая венозную кровь от нижней части тела. Образуется слиянием правой и левой общих подвздошных вен.


End file.
